ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby
Ruby was the former member of the Ruby Sentry Guards that serves the Yellow Diamond Court before joining the Gem Rebellion. She's usually fused with her wife Sapphire in the form of Garnet. 'Appearance' Due of being recently regenerated, Ruby has dark scarlet skin, burgundy irises and dark burgundy, square shaped afro hair. She is slightly taller than Steven and has a thick build. She wears a red-orange and amber tank top with a yellow star and a pair of black elbow bands. Her ensemble also includes full black pants with yellow streak on top, and short, pointed amber boots similar to Amethyst's. Her gemstone is located in the palm of her left hand and has a square face. 'Personality' Ruby mainly embodies Garnet's strength and courage, while Sapphire embodies Garnet's cool nature and calm under pressure. Ruby is extremely passionate and emotional. She is known to have a short temper and violent ways of exhibiting her anger. Despite her wild emotions, Ruby is still very willing to admit when she has taken her anger too far and will admit when she is in the wrong. She seems to put the welfare of Sapphire above all else, doing everything to find her and immediately made sure that Sapphire was well. When Garnet is extremely disturbed, Ruby also appears to show the most visible reaction in comparison to Sapphire When not angry, Ruby is a suave romantic, soft with words, and quite flirtatious towards Sapphire. When she channels her emotion on love rather than on rage, she can be affectionate and extremely caring, feeling the need to protect, and even cool down for those whom she truly loves. These moments of calm also bring out the playful tease inside her, which is for the most part trapped under her wild emotions. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' While Ruby is not as strong as Garnet, she is strong enough to knock Massive Knuckles back with a single punch and can lift Sapphire over her head. She is as quick and fierce as her temper. Ruby has both pyrokinetic touch, which she ignites anything she touches in flames, and thermokinesis, ability to manipulate temperature around her, which then combust into flames. It is shown to be related to Ruby's emotional state, as the ability manifested itself when she got furious when Animo and DNA attacked Steven and Trix. Through sheer anger and feeling the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet. Ruby has heat resistence and lava immunity, which explains why Garnet can swim in lava. She can breath fire and blow hot steam from her mouth. Her density is so great, she can walk underwater. 'Equipment' Through sheer anger and the need to release it through violence, Ruby can summon a gauntlet that doubles her impact power. 'Special Moves' TBA 'Gem Combo' *'Gem Fusion:' 'Ruby and Sapphire perform a slow, romantic dance to execute Gem Fusion to become Garnet *'Tropical Meltdown: A 4-Man Gem Combo involving Steven as Quickstrike, Ruby, Sapphire and Greg. Quickstrike and Sapphire runs around the opponent at super speed, trapping them in a tornado with Quickstrike bashing the said opponent and Sapphire proceed to encase it in ice. They retreated and Ruby let out her rage that combust the tornado of ice into flames. Greg, with the spirit of Rose in him, swings Rose's sword that produce a sonic blade and slice the tornado in half, inflicting tremendous damages. 'Weaknesses' Ruby is very short temper and tends to violently pyro touch or combust in flames, accidentally destroying her surrounding. Ruby has a single track mind, thus she can't focused on anything except her target or what she's angry about. She's vulnerable to Water and Earth Magics. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Sapphire' 'Garnet' Garnet is not just her Gem Fusion with Sapphire but serves as a symbolism of love and marriage. Ruby and Sapphire were able to stay fused forever due of their strong love and the desire to never separate again. 'Steven Universe' 'Trix The Omnitrix' 'Pearl' 'Amethyst' 'Cat's Eye' 'Greg Universe' Greg is formally the only Human to know Garnet is a Gem Fusion until Ronaldo spread the knowledge after Troubles Times 11. 'Rose Quartz' Ruby admires and respected Rose Quartz, who acknowledge her love for Sapphire and approved their marriage. 'Peedee Fryman' Ruby sees Peedee a good friend and shows to be worried when Steven joins to help Peedee find his calling. 'Kevin Levin' As shown through Garnet, Ruby tremendously hated Kevin for what he done to Steven and when they de-fuse, she couldn't hold back her rage and went berserk on Kevin. 'Dr. Animo' Likewise, Ruby dispised Animo for misusing Gem Powers and turning animals into Gem Mutants. 'Nightmare' Ruby doesn't really hate Nightmare but she didn't like how she openly attacked the Gems for whatever Black Diamond had done to her. 'Red Diamond' Ruby only hated Red because he was raised by Blue Diamond, the said diamond who wanted to shattered her and disapprove Garnet and her love for Sapphire. She held a small amount of respect on him and admire his control over his temper, stating "Red is a better tamed volcano then me". 'Trivias' *Garnet and the Crystal Gems were planning to wait for Steven's 15th birthday to introduce Ruby and Sapphire. *Semir10000 states that Ruby is the easiest Gem to be ever drawn, only taking 30 minutes to make rather then an hour. *Ruby's favorite Omnitrix Alien is Pyroburst due of his pyrokinetic abilities and that she finds him cute. *Omega King x10's thoughts: "She's basically a representation of a tomboy girl becoming a lesbian due of rejecting her feminism too much. She's also a Firestarter in a nutshell."